bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsumoto Tesho
'''Mitsumoto Tesho '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by "SlimeBoy - Arceus." Backstory: Imagine having to learn to walk, twice in your life. Tesho, or Sho, learnt to walk at around 1 year old, and had to relearn it a month before his 4th birthday after taking multiple tumbles as his quirk manifested. His next few years were painful as he dealt with being called "Can't Walk Sho", having balancing issues, "seasickness" by merely rocking his legs, and the feeling of never really being able to lie down. Tripping was a messy experience that would always send him falling for much too long. His parents constantly tried looking for help with his predicament, and when he was 7, a Capoeira Mestre and Pro Hero visited them. He saw the massive potential in Sho's quirk, and offered to teach him acrobatics to be able to control his quirk better. Acrobatic lessons soon became Capoeira lessons, and Sho made the choice to take up Heroics to pay homage to his Mestre, and also to promote the martial art that changed his life. Appearance and Characteristics: Height and weight: 160cm, 75kg Has short black hair lightly spiked upwards to prevent it from covering his eyes while he moves. (Sometimes rocks the Giorno hairstyle... when he's asleep and his friends have access to a bottle of hairgel.) He is lightly tanned, below average in height, but has an extremely muscular build due to his constant training, to the point where his BMI is considered overweight despite not being fat. Hero Clothing: Slightly loose clothing reminiscent of Parkour practitioners but not as much to prevent it getting caught. Sleeveless to make it easier to have contact with other people or objects for his Entanglement ability. His current version is stylized with a few arrows on his pants pointing to his shoes but he wants to implement some camouflage tech to better hide on dark ceilings/walls. He wears shoes with thick shock absorbing soles on them and are heavier than normal shoes for more kick in his... kick. Has a pair of street goggles (motorcycle type) to protect his eyes since he's always falling through the sky. He is highly fidgety when standing up because he always feels a need to be moving. A quiet person otherwise but becomes overzealous when talking about his Mestre or martial art, and is competitive in sparring matches showcasing them, almost being a sore winner. If he loses... expect him to double his training time for the rest of the week. Quirk: Concise: Sho's personal gravity is not downwards, but rather the vector average of where his two soles of his feet are pointing. His quirk is permanently active as long as he is conscious. With his quirk, he can stand and walk/run on any surface be it a wall or ceiling as if it were flat ground. Walking or running causes his gravity to pull him down in different directions throughout the step (Example) http://i.imgur.com/6zuU65l.png causing him to wobble when moving, but he is used to it and doesn't fall any more easily than a normal human. By performing handstands or flips, he can fall in different directions including upwards, giving him significant airtime. He is very maneuverable in air and can always point his feet to where he wants to go. He can also "fall" horizontally by jumping and pointing his feet horizontally, allowing him to clear distances with very good speed. With the above techniques, he is a highly mobile individual and can move well in almost any terrain. Entanglement: By being in contact with solid objects or beings (not more than double his weight) for more than 5 seconds, Sho can also cause those objects to follow his personal gravity. This ends immediately when contact is broken. It's passively used on his clothing, but can also be used in situations to carry people, shift rubble, or even attack. Combat Style: An absolute beast in Hand to Hand combat, Sho is ridiculously acrobatic and uses his quirk to "float" in and out of range, flying in with strong dropkicks or divekicks assisted by gravity and then back-flipping or "falling" out and re-positioning himself. He can also use his gravity to disorientate others, by grabbing hold onto them and letting his awkwardly directed gravity pull them off their feet and toppling them. He favors waiting in areas out of common sight, to use his unconventional movement to allow him to get the jump on opponents by attacking from unexpected directions, and control his trajectory in air to juke attacks or change the direction of his attack. Stats: Trivia: How does he sleep? - On bed, he bends his feet downwards and straps them down, so he feels like he's lying down on a soft, comfy slope. His quirk switches off when he's unconscious/sleeping. Equipment to bring, if allowed? - Low tech: his shock absorbing shoes to increase his safe falling height to 1-2 storeys, maybe more. High tech: air jets in the soles of his his shoes to serve as further cushioning and enhancing kicking force, and an active camo hero costume. Can he fly? - Technically he can fall upwards, which means he can fly but he would be upside-down, or be planking if he were moving sideways, flying like a reverse Superman. How does he stop? - Landing at terminal velocity in any direction would still kill him. If he's too fast, he has to 180 himself and let gravity pull him in the opposite direction to reduce his velocity. What if Uraraka touches him? - His quirk only changes the direction of his gravity and not the magnitude, if he's not experiencing gravity then he's effectively quirkless. Uraraka is his hard counter. His name references how his foot is always pointing "downwards" in his perspective, but with the help of his acrobatics like handstands, he can rise up. The quirk name means his gravity is his own, but also can mean his gravity is due to the soles of his feet. Puns! Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5